Gas Station
by Weinerdog of Death and Doom
Summary: Multichapter, Ryuichi x OC. When she met him in the station, she knew her life would never be the same. But she never expected it to be this different either.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Prologue 

**Disclaimer - I don't own Gravitation, sadly.**

**Explanation - Um, I originally wrote this as another school project but I couldn't find the original so I'm re-writing it.**

I sighed as I walked into the door, the AC blowing my blond-and-black hair back over my shoulders. Perfect on a hot summers day like this… which, of course, happened to be my birthday. I smiled at nothing in particular, and made a beeline for the CDs, looking for the latest Nittle Grasper album. I picked it up, looking at the title. "Fake Light…" I muttered. "I don't have this one…" I knew I had enough money - Kia, my best friend, still immature for all of her 34 years, had woken me up at about 6:00AM to give me enough cash to get the newest album. I heard the telltale ring of the door opening, and looked up. I passed off the person as just a person, then did a violent double take about a second later. Short, green hair brushed narrow shoulders, its usual sproing (Well it's as good a word as any!) held down by the navy cap pulled low over his blue eyes. He was looking for… something, and when he saw her, bolted over and glomped her with a cry of "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelped. "OW!" I gasped as my head hit the ground, the wind knocked out of me.

"Ahh gomen ne!" The person got off me. "Did I hurt you?"

I looked up to say I was ok, and got I out. That was it. The cap had fallen off his head, and I was looking at… Sakuma Ryuichi. I passed out.

-

I came to later, resting on a couch of some sort. I tried to sit up, then grabbed my head. Ow. Why did my head hurt again…? I thought back, and couldn't remember. Only two things stuck out at me. One was a pair of cerulean eyes. The other was a sense of total shock. "Gahh…" I groaned, "My head… What the hell happened?" I asked nobody in particular, and jumped out of my skin when someone answered me.

"Ryuichi tackled you and you passed out when you saw him." Someone said.

"Ryu…ichi…?" I remembered. "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in shock.

"I take it that you remembered."

I looked up at the green-eyed blond sitting in a chair. I recognized him, and shut my eyes in denial. "This is _so_ a dream. Any minute now Kia will come in and wake me up, telling me I'm late for work." I said to myself.

"I doubt it, Ehtel Alina."(Yeah, I'm bad at names… I've said that in another fic I think… And FYI, Ehtel is Lethe spelled backwards… Lethe is the river of Oblivion)

"Wha…!" I gasped quietly.

"Your wallet fell out of your pocket when he hit you. I read your ID." He explained.

"Tohma-kun! Is she awake?" Someone yelled, and a smallish person who I knew with a glance blew in.

"Yes. I'll leave you to look after her, Ryuichi." The blond stood up, then with a slight bow, left, but not before saying quietly, "And I hope you make it through Hurricane Ryuichi, Ehtel-san."

Ryuichi looked after him, then back at me. "Gomen ne for the hit, I didn't mean to. But you're alright now, na no da!" He beamed.

"Ah, yes, Sakuma-san…" I said, feeling incredibly nervous.

"Call me Ryu-chan! Nobody calls me Sakuma-san or Ryuichi-san, cause it feels weird." He said definitely.

"Um, Ok… Ryu-chan…" I looked at the clock, and just about fell of the couch. "SHIT!" I yelled loudly.

"What's wrong, na no da?" Ryuichi asked.

"The last train home left about half an hour ago!" I cried, then sighed. "Guess I'll have to find a hotel…"

"Al-chan can stay with me!" I looked up, really surprised, into happy blue eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Al-chan can stay with me! My apartment has two bedrooms, for when Tohma can't make it back home cause he's tired!" Ryuichi explained.

"Uh, I wouldn't like to be a bother…" I said, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"No no, Al-chan wouldn't be a bother!" Ryuichi said with a big smile.

"Uh, I guess I can't say no…" I said weakly.

"Yay!" Ryuichi bounded out the door, going to tell someone something. As soon as he left, my cell phone began to ring. It was a Nittle Grasper ring tone, and I picked up quickly. "Alina speaking" I said.

"Al! Where are you! I've been waiting forever, and the last train came in ages ago! WHERE ARE YOU!"

I winced and held the phone away from my ear. "Mikey, I'm in Tokyo, don't worry. I'm staying over until tomorrow, ok?"

"Not OK! You could've called at least!" Mikey, one of my oldest friends, freaked at the other end of the line.

"Well I was out of it until about ten minutes ago!" I snapped. Then I said, more calmly, "Is Kia there?"

Without a word he gave Kia the phone. "Al, what is going on? Where are you?"

I smiled slightly. "I'm in the NGRecords building. I got knocked out in a gas station, and someone brought me here. I'm staying in Tokyo overnight, K? By the way, is Kir alright?"

"He's fine. Keeps on going on about a torturing bastard in Victoria, but that's normal." Kia replied.

"I'm guessing that he had another fight with Si?" At the assent, I smiled slightly. "Ok then, I guess I gotta go. Someone is waiting." Well, waiting could be a word for Ryuichi- He was actually bouncing up and down with the pressure of standing still, which was something that his torrent of energy would not let him do. I hung up, then looked at him. "Jeeze, I can't believe this." I complained.

"What?" He asked, or rather, yelled in happiness.

"That I'm talking to Sakuma Ryuichi. That I'm going to be spending the night at his house." I said.

Ryuichi looked at me, then suddenly leapt up. "C'mon we gotta run!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door.


	2. Sry

Hi all! Sorry about this, but I'm dead for now! My computer **_crashed_** and it lost all my story data! It'll take me a while to get everything up and running! Sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update… I'll go _as fast as I can _on this! PLUS I kinda ran out of inspiration for the **DNAngel** stories… I've been working on something else as well. I'm very sorry about this! **ToCEonPooS **readers, I lost a large portion of the log! I'm so sorry about this again! I offer my humblest apologies! I know I've probably by now lost a lot of readers... Sorry all…

-WdDD (V. 1.0 - Mad at crashed computer)

_(For who can separate the truth from lies and delusion? Not those who don't believe…)_


End file.
